


Under my skin

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015





	1. Chapter 1

呼吸器的聲音，心電監護儀平穩的響聲。

我閉着眼，但我聽得見。

我知道我正躺在醫院裡，處於昏迷狀態，然而是甚麼原因，我記不起，我只記得新年前夕我們小隊5人如常的去模擬訓練，在車上Franco按着頭髒話連篇的抱怨着新女友、Andrew說他的兒子最近在學甚麼樂器、Edgar一臉興奮又緊張的模樣、Grey還是老樣子安靜的坐在一邊⋯⋯然後就沒有了。

那只是個普通一個月一次的模擬訓練，我們甚至不需要帶上真槍實彈，只有訓練用的空包彈和軍刀。

不知道其他隊員現在怎麼了，特別是Edgar，他還是個新人，要是我躺在這裡，也表示他們也遇上麻煩吧。但我現在也自身難保，也沒能力去想別人的事了，我得快點醒過來，可是我無論怎去想，身體都好像不再屬於我，就連手指頭也動不了。

病房門被打開了，他來了。

「早安，Curtis。」一把年輕的聲線在床邊響起，包圍着我的箱子把模糊了他的聲音，感覺就像在水底聽着其他人說話般，也許這有點誇張，但一個昏迷的人基本上也記不清楚這麼多吧。

「還記得Margert嗎？那個老奶奶，我來之前去了探望她，今天似乎精神還不錯，還在編玩偶呢，我猜了好久才知道那是甚麼⋯⋯」

他似乎在我住院之後就一直都有來探望我，在我床邊自說自話好幾分鐘然後離開。

「傷成這樣還那活着嗎？你果然是個鬥士。」

「可憐的傢伙，那一定很痛吧。」

「天啊，看看你自己，你都不刮鬍子吧？噢⋯⋯你當然刮不到。」

「⋯但沒關係，我挺喜歡你這樣子。」

我不認識這個人，我沒有任何親戚，也不認為這把聲音屬於我任何一個同袍。他總是單獨來找我，帶着一股甘甜的香氣坐在我床邊。

起初我以為是花香，但香氣每次都會隨他離去而消失，然後我才意識到那是他的氣味。我不知道是他的氣味太濃厚還是我自己幻想出來，不然那些味道是不可能透過箱子傳進來。

直到有一次，我張開了眼，朦朧中看見他正隔着透明的箱子坐在我床邊，眼神帶點驚訝的看着我，然後微笑。他看起來大概二十來歲，長着一頭深色頭髮，灰綠的眼睛，與偏白膚色成對比的紅唇，身上穿着整齊的西服。虛無飄渺的身影令他不像人類，當然以我的情況而言根本沒有甚麼看上去是有實感的。我曾經想也許他是我的死神，等着我累透閉眼的一刻把我帶走，但諷刺地，對他的好奇令我不能平靜地閉上眼。

「說要給兒子玩，完全忘記自己早夭的孩子⋯⋯⋯她讓我想起你了，Curtis。」說着他用指甲輕輕敲打着箱子。

「都是一個人。」聲線像憐憫也像嘲笑。

「究竟是甚麼讓你活着，Curtis？」


	2. Chapter 2

2

「這只是個模擬訓練，你緊張個屁？」Franco輕輕的拍打着Edgar的臉。

「我才沒有緊張。」全程緊握着手槍的Edgar不滿的揮開Franco的手，這舉動觸怒了脾氣暴躁的Franco，要是Curtis沒阻止對方的話他幾乎就被扇了一巴掌。

「hey，放過他吧。」Curtis抓住他的手腕說道。Franco跟Curtis幾乎是同期加入小隊，但個性相差太遠令二人總是對不上眼，Curtis盡可能都避免跟他有任何衝突。

「你可能沒關係，但我可不想被這慫貨拖累。」Franco臉上仍掛着譏諷的笑容但眼神卻明顯變了。他猛然地抽回自己的手，Curtis也沒刻意留住他。

「他沒問題的。」

「喔，你倆什麼時候這麼親密了？老婆走了就寂寞成這樣了嗎？」

這是陷阱，Franco在故意刺激他，上釣就正合對方的意，而取悅Franco是他最不想做的事，然而佈滿紅筋的雙眼已經不自覺地纏上對方的。

一旁的Edgar已經屏起息來看着Curtis，又望向剛才還在跟妻兒傳短訊的Andrew求救，而對方也停下手想着要不要介入。

「好了，小姐們別再吵了，我們到了，快坐好別丟人現眼。」隊長終於忍不住開口制止了二人緩和了劍拔弩張的氣氛，Franco雖然老是失控但至少仍會聽他父親的話，他返回座位，雙眼仍不願放開Curtis，稍微冷靜下來的Curtis別過頭看着隊長指示Grey把車駛入研究所。

－－

「你會是個好父親。」某天青年沒頭沒腦的說着，然而這句說話卻像根針般刺進我的體內，穿透每層皮肉，絲毫不差掉落在我最脆弱的位置。

「那是真的，我知道。」似是怕我會誤會，他補上這一句。

「誰都可以當父母但不代表誰都懂得怎去當，我想你懂的。一些人根本就不在乎，一些人根本沒能力，但你都不是這兩類，你只是⋯不幸而已。」

我感覺到麻痹的身體因他的說話晃動了一下。那平淡的聲線道出那些我一直放在心裡刻意逃避的東西，毫不客氣的觸碰着那隱隱作痛的傷口，然而我完全沒有任何方法去阻止他繼續說下去。

「你值得更多的機會⋯⋯」當我還在想他究竟想表達甚麼時，下一秒他就突然驚訝的「喔。」了一聲，然後語帶不安說「我得走了。」

從一開始他一直都一副從容不迫的樣子，我從沒聽過他這樣的反應，而更奇怪的是，我似乎被他的不安感染。

「我想我沒多少時間了，你要快點好起來，我需要你，Curtis。」

這是我最後一次聽到他的聲音，然後我又再次掉進黑暗裡。

－－

然後，我就像個剛意識到需要呼吸的初生嬰兒，在溺水的感覺中拼命呼吸，從一片漆黑之中張開了眼。

黑暗安靜的環境令我花了點時間才肯定自己已經醒過來，同時發現身上的儀器都突然靜止下來，大概就是停電了。

幾秒鐘後房間的後備電源發動，適應了突如其來的光線後，在僅有的燈光下我終於看見自己的身體。

我看上去就像遭遇過嚴重車禍般，肚子上一道約10厘米的疤痕和腰間幾道癒合不久的痕跡。而令我真正清醒過來的是我的右臂，縫合的線沿著傷口在臂上圍了一整個圈，似乎曾經斷開然後重新駁回。

我馬上嘗試活動右手，出乎意料地，除了痛楚外它仍活動自如，我這才鬆一口氣。

推開包圍着我的透明箱子，拔掉身上不明的喉管和針管，謝天謝地，我雙腿沒甚麼嚴重的傷，我才可以順利下床。

『你都不刮鬍子的嗎？』走到鏡子前面看着臉上雜亂的毛髮，我想起青年跟我說的話。

我得去找他。這個念頭突然浮現。

到了現在我還是不清楚那是夢還是真的，他的反應和最後一句話卻如此鮮明。我對自己身上發生過的事一無所知，但比起這個，我把他放了在首要任務，就好像我早就下定決心一樣，這一點都不合邏輯，卻竟然有種理所當然的感覺。對，一切都相當自然⋯

⋯不，我在想什麼？我該先去找隊長他們，然後搞清楚那晚的事，也許他們就在這附近。

然而才剛踏出病房門口我已經感受到一股不穩的氣氛，昏暗的走廊空無一人，寧靜得只剩儀器和隆隆的槽管聲，我赤着雙腳小心的靠牆往光源走。未幾就聽見不遠處無線電的雜音。

在點滅不停的燈光下，我隱約看見轉角處的影子，而當我越走越近，我最壞的打算成真了。

屍體。躺在一大灘血水裡，頸部被反覆割開，幾乎要跟身體分離，也解釋了牆上的慘況。雖然全被血染成深褐色，但我還大概認得出他穿着跟我小隊同樣的裝備，但刀、MI6和子彈都沒了，這讓我提高警覺。

他身上沒任何東西幫助到我，我跟隨着地上的血腳印走到上面的樓層，光從樓梯口就嗅到血腥味，打開防火門後的光景令我重新認知到將要面對的是甚麼東西。

走廊上躺着5個應變隊伍的隊員，還有好幾個穿着白衣的人，全部身上都佈滿槍傷，部份人身上的子彈同樣被取去，但槍還完好無缺的拿在手中，似乎也沒怎麼用過，就像被突襲一般。

我一邊把屍體上的裝備換下來，一邊嘗試用他們身上的無線電跟其他人聯絡，在噪吵的槍聲和慘叫之中，我專注的聽着，依稀聽出一把聲音，細聽之下，我終於聽見對方正在垂死的喃喃重覆着一句說話：

『東翼，10樓，來找我。東翼，10樓，來找我。東翼，10樓，來找我。東翼，10樓，來找我。東翼，10樓，來找我。⋯⋯』

我馬上停了手上的動作。

是他。


End file.
